Typical phase shifters have various limitations, such as discrete components that take up space, fixed frequency operation, and the size is frequency dependent. Moreover, one type of phase shifter, a vector modulator, typically includes banks of binary weighted attenuators or current sources. The binary weighted attenuators or current sources may generate discrete steps in amplitudes of two orthogonal components of the input signal to control a phase shift. The dynamic ranges of the two orthogonal components, namely the in-phase vector component and the quadrature phase vector component, are the same. Correspondingly, the in-phase component amplitude over the phase range from 0-45° is identical to the amplitudes used for the quadrature-phase component over the phase range from 90-45°. Similarly, the in-phase component over the range of 45-90° is identical to the amplitudes used for the quadrature-phase component over the phase range from 45-0°.